


Trick or Treat

by OpalliteGlass



Series: League Skin Series [9]
Category: League of Legends
Genre: Academy Darius, Academy Ekko, Bondage, Cock milking, Duct Tape, Forced Orgasm, Forced Sex, Gags, M/M, Milking, Mummification, Trick or Treat Ekko
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-21 03:10:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16568489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OpalliteGlass/pseuds/OpalliteGlass
Summary: Ekko makes a bet with Darius, and gets wrapped up in stacked odds.





	Trick or Treat

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for http://joez0.tumblr.com/   
> They have, like, some of the BEST League bondage art. They are everything. Check them out!

“You’re too old for this.” Darius growled, watching Ekko dump a pile of ill-gotten candy onto the bigger man’s desk. “You’re 21.”

The darker boy laughed, running his hands through his white mohawk, pulling it to the right and cracking a smile underneath the white skull mask that covered the upper half of his face.

“They didn’t catch me, did they?” Ekko said, voice full of mirth. He ruffled his costume a bit, a pin-striped skeleton-inspired affair. A cropped hoodie and a deep-V shirt protected him from the cold air outside, all painted with bright green fluorescent paint.

“Besides...” He flicked a nondescript candy bar towards Darius, who eyed it in distaste. “Candy is candy.”

Despite his better judgment, Darius allowed himself a small smile.

“I don’t eat sweets.” He slid it over the table back to Ekko. “But thanks for the offer.”

“What’s the point of stealing candy if I can’t share it with a friend?” Ekko sighed, leaning back in his chair. “I worked hard on this costume, too.”

“You’re getting it all over my dorm.” Darius said gruffly, annoyed that Ekko was inattentively scattering candy on the floor around them.

“If you’d eat it, there’d be less.” Ekko countered, tossing some sort of jelly gumdrop at Darius.

“I still can’t believe they didn’t catch you.” He swatted the gumdrop out of the air.

“What can I say?” Ekko shrugged, grinning wider than ever and baring his bone-white teeth. “I’m a slippery skeleton.” The nonchalant, happy-go-lucky nature Ekko had was filling Darius with some sort of thrill. He and the younger boy had had their flings, but Darius was always looking for an excuse to have Ekko all to himself.

“Hmm…” Darius intoned, a devious idea forming in his head. “How slippery?”

“Pff!” Ekko rolled his eyes. “You _know_ , bro! I ran from Headmistress Fiora just the other day. You saw it, I lost her in like, a minute!”

“Well...” Darius leaned forward, scopping a sizeable chunk of the candy to his side of the desk. “I’ll take my cut then.”

“What!?” Ekko cried out indignantly. “Your cut?”

Darius smirked. “You’re using my dorm as your hideout. So, I get a cut.”

“Like hell!” Ekko reached over, intent on stealing the candy. Darius easily held him at bay with a light shove backwards. He wobbled uncertainly on his chair, before righting himself and glaring daggers at his friend.

“Tell ya what.” Darius said, cool as could be. “Let’s make a bet.”

“Fine, whatever.” Ekko huffed, annoyed (although he could never resist a gambling opportunity). “What is it?”

“If you’re so slippery, you should have no problem escaping from this.” Darius reached into his desk drawer and slammed a thick roll of tape down on the wooden surface.

Ekko gave the tape an uneasy look. “I don’t know… that stuff means business.”

“I’ll even do your homework for a week.” Darius offered, sweetening the deal. “And I’ll let you tie yourself up. Give you an easier time.”

“Well… sure.” Ekko relented, grabbing the roll of tape with renewed enthusiasm.

“Wait.” Darius grabbed the smaller boy’s wrist. “The costume.”

“Um...” Ekko looked the other man up and down. “What about it.”

Darius narrowed his eyes. “Lose it.”

Soon enough, Ekko had stripped down to a pair of boxers, holding the roll of tape in his hand.

“Why did I have to do this again?” He asked, pulling a long strip from the roll with a loud creaking sound.

“I know you hide knives and lockpicks.” Darius said. “You’ve gotta do this fair and square.”

“Ugh. Killjoy.” Ekko rolled his eyes, flopping onto Darius bed. He hiked his legs up, and wrapped a circuit around his ankles. “You’re gonna be so sorry when you have to do my algebra for a week.” He chuckled, ripping the tape.

“Uh-huh.” Darius nodded, paying close attention to how Ekko was restraining himself. “Keep going.”

“And then I might have you do my geography.” He smirked, ripping another piece and attaching it to his wrist. With a single fluid motion, he spun the roll around both wrists, locking the together and leaving the roll dangling in the air. “Because I know you love it so much.”

He leaned down, biting the tape to separate it. It fell on the bed with a soft thud.

“There.” He gave the tape on his wrists an experimental tug. “Are you gonna time me or somethin’?”

Darius stood from his chair, ignoring his rapidly hardening cock as he grabbed the tape.

“You didn’t do it right.” He growled, pulling a longer strip with a menacing motion.

Ekko’s face fell immediately. “Wait, that wasn’t part of the hey- what are you doing!?”

Darius bore down on Ekko, wrapping his upper body in a few quick rounds, pinning his already trapped wrist to the center of his chest. Ekko writhed against Darius, but the bigger man simply pushed down, using his superior strength to press Ekko into the sheets.

“Darius! That’s not fair!” Ekko whimpered, pushing up against Darius. The boy ignored him, winding the tape more and more, ensuring the circuits were flush, creating a seamless, smooth layer on top of Ekko’s brown skin.

“Hey!” Ekko twisted when he realized Darius wasn’t stopping. “That’s enough!”

“Shut up.” Darius snarled, wrapping the tape around his hips, being sure to tighten it with each pass.

He continued wrapping, pressing and pulling to ensure it revealed Ekko’s muscles and features even underneath the restricting layer of tape. He got to Ekko’s ankles, pulling the tape out and quickly bundling his feet in a final round.

“It’ll take forever to get out of this!” Ekko groaned, squirming in his tight cocoon.

“You’re not getting out.” Darius murmured, glaring at Ekko. “Not until I say so.”

Finally, Ekko understood. “Darius, let me out! The bet’s off!”

Wordlessly, Darius pulled at the tape one last time.

Ekko shook his head, fruitlessly trying to move himself away from Darius. “You bastard, don’t! Darius! Dariu- mmmph!”

Darius applied the tape against Ekko’s still moving lips, winding it around and around his head, sealing his complaining mouth shut.

“Dhrnhf! Lmt mm ggmh!” His eyes protested, his body and mouth struggling against the tape.

His captor reached under the bed, procuring a bottle of lube. He grinned wickedly, effortlessly ripping a small slit in the tape around Ekko’s crotch.

“Harden up.” He commanded, fishing Ekko’s cock from within his boxers. He gave it a few testing strokes, rolling it in his fingers to induce an erection, although it wasn’t hard given Ekko’s predicament.

He may be struggling, but he loved it when Darius did these sorts of things to him. Restrain him, make him to be let out. It was an exhilarating trap.

And he had fallen right into this one.

Darius applied a liberal amount of lube to his hand, pumping Ekko’s cock to slicken it with the substance. Ekko looked on from his prison, the tape coccoon not allowing him to move at all besides pathetic writhing.

Then, Darius climbed on top of him, peeling himself out of his jeans. He crouched on top of Ekko, manuevering himself on top of his cock.

“You’d better enjoy this.” Darius growled. “Because it’s the last thing you’re getting for awhile.” Then he sat, taking Ekko into him completely.

Ekko gave a loud, desperate moan behind the tape wrapped around his mouth.

“You like that?” Darius asked, bobbing up and down, enjoying the feeling himself.

Ekko nodded vigorously, for a moment forgetting his predicament.

“Say you like it.” Darius commanded.

“Hm lngm mt!” Ekko obeyed, as best as he could. “Mm lnm mmh!

“Good boy.” Darius increased his speed, his walls massaging and stroking Ekko’s cock. “Aw yeah...” He groaned, his head lolling back as he kept up the grind.

“Mm… mm...” Ekko moaned through his nose.

Then, something warm hit his face, making him close his eyes in shock.

“...mm?” He asked inquisitively.

“Haha...” Darius exhaled, pumping his own cock to milk the last drops from it. “I came a little early.”

Slowly, Ekko opened his eyes. The bastard had cum on his face.

“ **Mmm! Mmmmph! Mmmmph!** ” Ekko squirmed mightily at the embarrassment.

“Ah, shut up.” Darius sighed, reaching for the roll of tape. “You’re gonna get yours.”

He pulled a cylinder from under the bed, ignorning the curious moans from Ekko. He slid it onto Ekko’s cock, twisting it to ensure a proper seal. With a few expert winds of tap, the device, cock and all, was trapped to Ekko’s stomach.

“Happy milking.” Was all Darius said, pressing a button on the top. Instantly, the device sprang to life, pumping and churning, rolling from base to tip in an excruciatingly powerful motion.

“Mmmm!” Ekko shook his head. Darius was going to milk him dry. And he _still_ had cum on his face!

“Relax. I’m gonna take a shower.” Darius stood with a groan, shaking himself to loosen his taut muscles. “Take it easy, huh?” He joked, tapping the cylinder playfully.

Ekko thrashed, but the tape did not budge.

“And you lost the bet.” Darius concluded. “So I think I’ll keep you like this the whole day. Maybe even two?”

Ekko glared for a moment, but instantly lost his concentration as a shock rolled through his hips and up his spine as he emptied his seed into the cylinder.

“Ah, that’s load number one. Let’s aim for a dozen.” Darius waved his hand dismissively. “Whatever, ‘slippery skeleton’.” He mocked. “I’ll check up on you after my shower. Don’t cum too much while I’m gone."


End file.
